1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle locks and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle locking stand for providing a stand to which a motorcycle can be securely locked to prevent theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorcycle locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art motorcycle locks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,075; U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,454; U.S. Pat. No. D276,988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,211; U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,407 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,847.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorcycle locking stand. The inventive device includes an elongated horizontal base member anchorable to an underlying surface, a U-shaped lock bar attached to and extending horizontally along both sides of the base member, and a restraining member securable at both ends to the U-shaped lock bar. As such, the wheels of a motorcycle are positionable within the base member and the restraining member is securable in association with the motorcycle such that the motorcycle is immobilized.
In these respects, the motorcycle locking stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a stand to which a motorcycle can be securely locked to prevent theft.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of motorcycle locks now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new motorcycle locking stand construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a stand to which a motorcycle can be securely locked to prevent theft.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new motorcycle locking stand apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the motorcycle locks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new motorcycle locking stand which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art motorcycle locks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongated horizontal base member anchorable to an underlying surface, a U-shaped lock bar attached to and extending horizontally along both sides of the base member, and a restraining member securable at both ends to the U-shaped lock bar. As such, the wheels of a motorcycle are positionable within the base member and the restraining member is securable in association with the motorcycle such that the motorcycle is immobilized.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new motorcycle locking stand apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the motorcycle locks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new motorcycle locking stand which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art motorcycle locks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new motorcycle locking stand which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new motorcycle locking stand which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new motorcycle locking stand which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such motorcycle locking stand economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new motorcycle locking stand which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new motorcycle locking stand for providing a stand to which a motorcycle can be securely locked to prevent theft.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new motorcycle locking stand which includes an elongated horizontal base member anchorable to an underlying surface, a U-shaped lock bar attached to and extending horizontally along both sides of the base member, and a restraining member securable at both ends to the U-shaped lock bar. As such, the wheels of a motorcycle are positionable within the base member and the restraining member is securable in association with the motorcycle such that the motorcycle is immobilized.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new motorcycle locking stand that provides multiple points to which a motorcycle can be locked.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new motorcycle locking stand that provides vertical support for a motorcycle and allows for storage without having to use the kickstand of the motorcycle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.